Crow
Crow is fifth division commander of the Crescent Moon Pirates. Appearance Crow is a man of average height, and considerably thin compared to his crew members. He has short black hair and gray eyes, and wears black robes and sandals (standard Bleach attire, only more tattered). He has a red sash around his waist and carries a silver staff with two rings hanging from the top wherever he goes. He sometimes holds this staff on his back during fights and travel. Personality Crow is a fun-loving individual, and likes to be around people he knows well. He is very loyal to his crew, and will kill anyone who messes with his crew. However, due to his past, he sometimes has to spend quiet moments in contemplation away from other people, or travel just for the fun of it. Abilities and powers Physical Powers Being a division commander in the Crescent Moon Pirates, Crow is a powerful individual, easily on par with the other commanders. He is renowned for his speed and agility, as some crew members mentioned that he has fought entire crews without being hit once. He has tremendous leg strength, being able to send enemies flying long distances with a simple kick. He is also proficient with his staff, and uses it to fight against large numbers of opponents despite its unorthodox nature. Weapons Crow owns a long staff that is roughly his height. There are two large metal rings that are hung from the end of the staff, and a fairly elaborate pattern carved into the ends as well. Crow is skilled at using this weapon, utilizing its reach for sweeping assaults and longer range attacks. Devil Fruit Crow ate the Tori-Tori no Mi: Model Crow. This Zoan-type grants Crow the ability to turn into a large crow or a half-and-half version that is roughly his size. This Devil Fruit allows access to flight and makes him excellent for reconassaince, as well as bolstering his hand-tohand fighting abilities with talons and wings. Crow's speed is also greatly increased, enabling him to take out large amounts of enemies in a short period of time, much like Pell, but has much greater control over it due to his teaching at a young age and his upbringing. Haki Crow has displayed signs of Busoshoku Haki, increasing his attack strength and allowing him to damage Logia users. He may also have Kenboshoku Haki, or this may be attributed to his incredible reflexes. Relationships Crow is extremely loyal to his crew, and will go to any lengths to protect them. He is fond of his captain, Triton, who he views as a father figure. Crow also has a special affinity to birds of all kinds, especially crows, due to being raised by them. He is able to understand and communicate with them, an excellent skill for information-gathering. History As a boy, Crow was washed up on a mysterious island on the Grand Line after a ship he had been traveling on with his parents had been wrecked by a storm. The island was a huge nest for birds, and a nest of crows took him in and made him their adopted child. He loved to fly, and was taught how to survive by these birds. It was here that Crow consumed his Devil Fruit, and learned to fly like his kin. One day, Crow woke up to discover that all of the birds had left. Grief-stricken, Crow was the found by Triton on his wanders throughout the Grand LIne, and was adopted into the Crescent Moon Pirates. He quickly rose through the ranks, but wants to one day reunite with his fellow birds. Crow is currently prepping his division for the battle aganst the Yonkou. Quotes Trivia *Crow is based on a character from a manga in Bakuman, and drew inspiration from Itsuki from Air Gear. *His weapon is based off the Sage of Six Paths' from Naruto. Related Articles *Crescent Moon Pirates *Triton *Maxus *Jerec *Slate *Hakate *Van Helsing *Xavier External Links Read more Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Human Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User